


Encore - COMMISSION

by Commissions by Eonneo (Eonneo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing, NSFW, Public Humiliation, Public shame, Urine, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonneo/pseuds/Commissions%20by%20Eonneo
Summary: It was halfway in, the crowd mesmerized by the vibrating beat and the girls' hips, that Lora began to realize her bladder was a bit full. Each time she moved, the tightness in her groin got worse, and she tried to wonder if she could hold off until the show ended.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 4





	Encore - COMMISSION

**Author's Note:**

> I've never worked with a watersports kink before. This is a small commission, but it was exactly what the commissioner wanted. Hopefully I did okay, to anyone who enjoys this.

A crowd gather in front of the stage, all of them impatiently awaiting the glorious show of the Mothra twins. They murmured among themselves, anxious for the beauty that would befall. Once the crowd was seated, the lights dimmed, and an upbeat, dance-worthy theme began to blast on the speakers.  
Sing it with me now, 2010!  
We bringin' new love to the floor!  
A red curtain was in front of the stage, and it slowly opened, a spotlight shining right onto the two of them. Moll and Lora stood proud, Moll in a fiery red dress and Lora in one as blue as the sky. The girls smiled, and than began to shake their hips and arms to the tune. They'd pop their chests out, sway, and move fast. Their hair bounced around their necks and cheeks, and the girls' grins continued.  
It's mine, this is mine, this is mine!  
It was halfway in, the crowd mesmerized by the vibrating beat and the girls' hips, that Lora began to realize her bladder was a bit full. Each time she moved, the tightness in her groin got worse, and she tried to wonder if she could hold off until the show ended. Each bouncy move made the torment grow in her belly, and she slowly started to stiffen her movements as this happened. Nobody seemed to notice, but she knew that it wouldn't take much more for her to either lose control of her body, or for the crowd to start booing her as her dance moves became stiff and uneven.  
One large jump move did her in, and she felt her bladder release in her underwear, a large and warm amount of piss pouring out of the soft fabric down her legs and puddling on the floor. The music continued, but she froze up as the crowd quickly noticed, their murmurs heard even above the music.  
Moll had stopped dancing now too, looking at Lora with some concern. She didn't want Lora to feel out of place – especially since the dance was important to them both – so she relaxed herself, and decided to piss as well, the warmth running down her legs.  
Both of them, now covered in piss, felt immense surprise when the crowd began to cheer again. Lora felt her motivation return, and they both moved their hips harder than they had before, swinging their arms over their heads and to their sides.  
The song was coming up to an end, both covered in urine and sweat, and they slowed.  
Never back it up, back it up!  
Never turn it up, turn it up!  
Just as the song had ended, the girls noticed a small bit of white and sticky cum hit the corner of the stage, and both of them felt oddly proud as the curtains closed and the crowd cheered and roared.


End file.
